Do You Think About Me
by gods-property
Summary: Artemis and Wally are sent on a mission to Oklahoma. When unsurmountable danger presents itself, the two are forced to take shelter together. Could something spark out of the mission? Leetle bit of humor. Spitfire & Robin trolling. Title based off of Carrie Underwood's song, "Do You Think About Me" This is my first story that I've posted on here so sorry if I did something wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The cold September wind whipped Artemis' long blonde ponytail back and forth. She sighed and brushed the stray strands from her face angrily. She and Wally were perched on a small building in a tiny town in Oklahoma. Batman had sent a pair of two team members to different cities all over the US following a lead that somewhere the League of Shadows would be meeting. Megan and Connor had gone to Washington, Zatanna and Robin to Illinois and Raquel and Kaldur to Pennsylvania. Artemis was beginning to wonder if Batman was playing matchmaker. She glanced over at Wally and grimaced.

If so, why on earth did he pair Artemis and Wally together, of all people? Wally held a pair of binoculars to his eyes looking out over the small town. He hadn't spoken much to her, much less teased her. Ever since the training mission from a few weeks ago in which Artemis 'died' he had become more cautious around her and though she hated to admit it, more gentlemanly and… _sweet. _Artemis shuddered, causing Wally to turn to her with a look of concern.

Upon seeing his normally handsome green eyes, Artemis began cracking up. He frowned at her which only made her laugh harder.

"What?" he whined.

Between laughs, Artemis gasped out, "It seems a certain… Boy Wonder has gotten payback for your little prank on him a few weeks ago."

Artemis pulled out her compact and held it for him to see, reflecting back the black rings he now had around his eyes. A couple weeks ago, just after the failed mission and to lighten the mood, Wally had stolen Robin's mask and sunglasses while he was taking a shower along with his clothes, forcing the thirteen-year-old to venture nude into the Cave looking for his clothes. Artemis never realized how blue his eyes were. She couldn't decide what he was madder about, loosing his clothes or his mask and sunglasses. Even with clothes on, the Boy Wonder felt naked without his disguise.

"Wow, Rob. Cliché much?" Wally interrupted Artemis' memory. He was holding the compact, but it was still in her hands, meaning the speedster was cupping her hand that held the compact and looking in it. Artemis blushed a bit and cleared her throat, gently pulling her hand from his. Wally, seeming to just realize what he had been doing, blushed red and looked at his feet.  
Artemis put her compact away and with another look at Wally burst into giggles. Wally groaned and rubbed his face, trying vainly to remove the ink. Artemis laughed harder when she saw that he had only managed to smear the ink around his face more, making him look like a redheaded raccoon.

When Artemis was finally able to stop laughing, she picked up a stray napkin from the lunch they had shared and dipped it in some water.

"Calm down, Baywatch." She said as he frantically rubbed his face even harder. "I'll get it."

He stopped flailing and let her rub the area around his eyes with the wet napkin. Thankfully, the ink came off easily and in no time she had his right eye normal.  
When his green eyes weren't closed, they bore in hers as she washed him off. Again she laughed at how ridiculous he looked; now even more with one eye normal and the other smudged and blackened.

"You look like you got in a fight with Superboy, Baywatch."

Wally shrugged slightly. "We never speak of this again."

Artemis chuckled. "As you wish."

She finished cleaning his other eye and threw the black napkin to the ground, next to their pile of trash. When she looked at him again, the yellow and red speedster was smiling at her.

"Ya know…" he started off. _Oh boy. _"In _The Princess Bride, _as you wish means 'I love you'."

Artemis shoved him backwards. "You wish, Baywatch. We hate each others guts remember?" Artemis said with a smile. She didn't really hate his guts, per say, but she in no way loved him.

But, as his entrancing green eyes sparkled and the freckles on his face moved with his frown, Artemis' smile left her and she looked at him for the first time in a _different_ way, a prospective way.

"As you wish, Artemis." Wally whispered, a small smile on his face. All she could do was stare at him. His muscular features and red hair registered for the first time as actually cute. She didn't have to look down to imagine his fit abs and chest. Working together for a few months and you tend to remember what your teammates look like. But now, as he leaned closer to her, she saw him in a new light.

Her eyes were fixed with his as he leaned closer and closer. His lips looked full and warm. Her eyes fluttered and she almost closed them but a gust of wind hit her from the front and she snapped them open. She jerked a hand up and pressed it to his lips, which were mere inches from hers. Her chest rose and fell with her shocked breaths matching his, though the anticipation in his eyes told her he wasn't shocked. She felt his mouth curve into a smile against her hand as she gently pushed him back.

"Um, what are you doing?" she whispered quietly.

Wally's face shifted and he backed up further, his mouth leaving her hand. He coughed and looked away. "I—um-, I just got caught up in the moment and I—uh—caved."

"Caved?"

He shrugged. "You just looked really pretty standing there with your hair whipping in the wind and you said 'I love you'—"

"Did not!" Artemis interjected, her face beat red.

"In nerd terms you technically did."

"I—uh—no I didn't!" Wally turned to look at her and gave her his customary smirk, that cute little smirk he gave to girls he was flirting with. The cute smile Artemis never dreamed would be directed at her.  
She shook her head and turned forward, leaning on the building's railing. "Whatever, Baywatch. You're the one who tried to kiss me."

Now it was Wally's turn to get defensive and Artemis smirked at him from the side of her gray eyes.

"I did not! You just—your mask was shifting and I—I was going to fix it so you didn't—ya know—get exposed and—"

She tuned out his rambling until finally she heard silence. She raised her eyebrows at him and turned. "Did I finally silence Kid Mouth?" she smirked. But Wally wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were directed upward, to the boiling clouds above them that hadn't been there ten minutes ago.

"We need to get inside…" Wally said. A strong wind began to pick up. "_Now_." He added, looking at her.  
"Wally, I don't see why—" then a gust of strong wind hit her so hard that she was knocked off her feet and stumbled right into KF's arms. Wally caught her with a shocked expression and was then hit by the gust himself, almost falling over with her. Wally picked up her legs and shifted her in his arms so he carried her bridal style, the way he always did. Before she could even object he had started moving and running with the wind, going 70mph in seconds. On instinct Artemis tucked her head into the crook of his neck and held onto him tighter.  
Wally's eyes watered as he ran. He hadn't had time to put his goggles on and the dry Oklahoma wind was certainly not helping his case. He gritted his teeth and tucked his head, forcing his eyes open.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, but he had to get them inside. A few miles down the road a tornado had touched down.  
"Artemis," he coughed out. Artemis, who had her head tucked under his chin, pried her head up and looked at him. "My goggles, I can't see." Wally breathed.  
Artemis got the message and he tightened his grip on her as her arms left his neck. Her hands were warm as she pulled his goggles on over his eyes. He blinked a few times and sighed in relief as his eyes watered. _Finally_. He picked up the speed and soon had gotten them to the hotel they were staying at for the weekend.

Not even putting her down, he sprinted inside and dashed past the reception desk, vaguely remembering the embarrassment from earlier when the receptionist had asked if they were dating and if they wanted the sweetheart suite.

He face heated up but he kept running, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach from having Artemis pressed so close to him. Wally kicked open the door to the stairs and ran down them, taking each flight in a little under a second each.

Mere seconds later, he sat Artemis down and looked around. They were down in the basement, which was about thirty feet underground and solid concrete.

A few guests and staff members were there as well and they calmed down from the arrival of the two teenagers when they recognized their costumes.

Wally watched as Artemis brushed herself off and walked to the wall facing the people. She leaned against it and slid to the ground. With another glance around, Wally walked over and joined her. Her eyes were closed and her head leaning back against the wall. The corner of Wally's mouth tipped upward. She really was beautiful.

"Thanks, Baywatch," she said suddenly. One of her gray eyes cracked open and she peered at him. "Your quick thinking saved us."

He brushed it off, ignoring the opportunity to goad her on it. He'd do that later.

"No problem." He said.

Artemis' eyebrows rose. No doubt she had been waiting for a witty comeback.

The receptionist from earlier walked over carrying a blanket.

"Here," she said. "It gets a bit drafty in here." She handed it to Wally and walked back over to the other hotel guests and staff. Wally eyed the blanket and peaked at Artemis. It was plenty big for two people, if said two people huddled together. A chill still hung over the two of them from the colder September morning. Artemis' eyes were on it as well and suddenly she shivered. Wally couldn't blame her. At least his suit covered him all the way. Artemis had no sleeves and nothing on her stomach.

Before he could change his mind, he opened the blanket and wrapped a side around himself. Artemis watched him as he slowly wrapped the other side around her shoulders and gently pulled her to him.  
They both were tense for a moment until Artemis let out a disgruntled sigh and snuggled closer to him. Wally's shoulders relaxed and he tightened the blanket around them. Her head was on his chest and on instinct Wally set his on top of hers.

They were silent for a moment as they warmed up.

"This means nothing," Artemis whispered quietly. Wally nodded his head but closed his eyes. Regardless of what it meant, he couldn't ignore the fact he was having some strange enjoyment out of this, not in a humorous way.

"As you wish," he whispered barely audibly. Artemis finally resigned herself to being in his arms and slowly let her eyes drift close. The last sound she heard was the steady breathing of Wally as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** _Wow. I never thought this story would get so many views and reviews and whatnot! Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've taken your time to read&review this story! Some people asked about continuation and well, obviously I am continuing it. I think at this time I'll be able to finish it in two more chapters. This chapter took a bit of a different turn than I had previously planned but I rather like how it turned out. I gots lots planned for this story and I hope that you, the readers, will enjoy it. Thanks again! ~gods-property  
ps, I realized this story isn't exactly__ chronologically correct as Failsafe was set in October but I do have a reason for making all this happen in September. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Wally snored when he slept.  
When Artemis woke up, she almost had a full on heart attack. She and Wally were still lying in their little corner, away from the other people. The blanket Wally had draped over the two of them had fallen to their waists. Wally had his arms around her and she was curled against him, head tucked into his chest. Even with the absence of the blanket, she was perfectly warm against him.

Her eyes wandered over to the other guests and staff members. Some of them slept while most of the others dozed. Artemis could hear loud howling from above and assumed the storm still raged. Another loud snore from Wally drew her eyes up to him and she smiled. His mouth was gaping open and he would snore every now and again. His light red eyelashes brushed his freckles and his eyes fluttered under his eyelids probably from a dream.

Although Artemis was revolted at the very thought of enjoying this moment, she was doing just that. She rarely let anyone get close to her, least of all her teammates, from whom she kept her true identity, but in Wally's arms she felt safe for the first time in quite a few months. And she was starting to love it. And she was scared of it.

Wally stirred suddenly. Artemis instinctively tensed, not sure how he'd react to this.

Slowly, his green eyes fluttered open and he frowned at the ceiling, not knowing where he was. He felt a tiny bit of movement on his chest and he looked down into a pair of gray eyes.

He was startled at first and the look in her eyes was some kind of mixture of guilt and fear. Wally looked around once more, blinking and trying to figure out where he was.  
With a small shake of his head, he remembered everything. The mission and the storm, the hotel, Artemis. He looked back down at her and smiled. Her eyes searched his face but slowly she returned his smile.

"Morning, Beautiful." Wally whispered.

Tiny bit of crimson flushed upon her face. "Morning, Baywatch." She replied.

Wally lifted one of his wrists to his face and peered at his watch. He groaned a little. "We have to be back at base in two hours."

Artemis' previously happy face fell and she pushed up out of his arms to a sitting position. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Wally sat up next to her.  
"You okay?"

Her gray eyes slowly opened and she stared straight ahead. "I don't want to go back." She whispered.

Wally stared dumbstruck at her and slowly her head turned. She smiled a tiny bit. "I don't want to go back to all the fighting and stress. I kind of enjoy this…" she paused.

"This…?" Wally prompted.

Artemis pursed her lips. "This relaxing. Not worrying about being stabbed in the back or captured by someone."

A small smile tugged at Wally's lips. "We're not exactly completely safe here. There is a tornado raging thirty feet above us."

Artemis rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder with a smile.

"You know what I mean."

Wally smiled and leaned back against the wall, massaging his hurting shoulder. "Yah." He peaked at her from the corner of his eye. "We could do it, you know?" Artemis turned to him with a confused expression. "Run away. Between you and I, we could disappear easily."

"Together?" Artemis whispered. Her gray eyes sparkled.  
Wally face flushed and he nodded. Artemis' eyes were filled with longing as she stared back up at the ceiling. Her smile faded and she sighed. "We can't. We have families and the Team. We can't do that to them."

Wally sighed and looked at his lap. He pulled an energy bar out from his glove compartment and split it in two, handing half to Artemis. They ate silently. It was during this silence that Wally released the civilians were no longer there. He frowned and mentioned it to Artemis.

"I guess that means the storm's passed," she said. She popped the rest of her snack into her mouth and stood up. She stretched her arms then extended a hand to Wally. "Come on, we should go check."

Wally finished his snack and was pulled to his feet by Artemis. They shared a look then walked to the staircase that would take them up to the hotel. Artemis groaned as she set her foot on the first stair and looked up to the many flights of stairs awaiting them. Wally smirked at her and scooped her into his arms before she could blink. He was setting her down in the hotel lobby in thirty seconds.

"Thanks, Baywatch." She said.

Wally grinned at her.

The walked towards the reception desk. The receptionist was on the phone when they walked up but she hung up shortly after they arrived. She greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning." She said brightly. "I hope you slept well."

Wally frowned and glanced at Artemis who was glaring at the receptionist. "Why didn't you wake us?"

Her smile never faltered. "You both seemed pretty cozy and I didn't want to interrupt."

Artemis blushed. "There was nothing to interrupt."

The receptionist cast them a playful look. "Okay, sure." She winked knowingly at Artemis. "I understand."

"There's nothing to understand!" Artemis said defensively.  
"Artemis, it's okay." Wally said quietly. He looked at the receptionist. "I take it the storm has passed. Is there much damage?"

"Not to here, obviously," she said brightly. "But some parts of the town were hit pretty bad. Customers are flooding in. I can barely keep up!"

Wally smirked at Artemis who had crossed her arms and was still sneering at the receptionist. "Well, we'll be checking out soon so you'll have another room open." Wally said.  
The receptionist smiled wider and said goodbye to them as Wally drug Artemis to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Wally clutched his gut and started laughing as he slid down the elevator walls.

"It's not funny!" Artemis said.  
Wally gasped for breath and wiped his eyes. "It kind of is."

"She was infuriating, insinuating you and I… Ugh!" Artemis threw her arms into the arm and folded them across her chest as she leaned against the wall.  
Wally looked up at her. "Well is that really such a bad idea?"

"Ye—" Artemis paused and avoided his eyes. "I mean, it is, isn't it? We aren't supposed to get along, right?"

Wally slowly got to his feet and slumped against the wall next to her. "Why, though?"

Artemis glared at the doors in front of her. Wally peered at her. Finally, she sighed. "I don't know." She whispered quietly.

Wally took a breath to speak but at that moment the doors slid open and Artemis rushed out of the elevator. Wally sighed and followed her out.

When he reached her again she was standing in front of their hotel room door digging in her pockets.

"Where's that blasted key?" she growled quietly.

Wally slipped his hand into his own pocket and pulled out the key. He smirked at her as he reached around her and put it in the lock. She glowered at him as he swiped the card and the door unlocked with a click. She passed him in flourish and by the time he had shut the door and walked into the room she already had her bag on her bed and was throwing her clothes in.

Wally shook his head and walked over to his closet, where he pulled out his own bag and started packing up, making sure to go slowly. For a few minutes, the only sounds were the rustlings of clothing being tossed into their bags. Wally peaked at Artemis occasionally but she never once looked over at him.  
Wally stood up from his bag and scratched his head, going through his checklist. He sped into the bathroom when he realized he had forgotten his toothbrush. It wasn't on the sink.

He walked around the tiny bathroom looking for it but couldn't find it anywhere. He huffed and stuck his head out the door.

"All right, Arty, where'd you—Artemis?" his playful expression fell when he heard her sniffle and saw her hand swipe at her face.

"I-I'm fine." She turned to him. Her eyes were red and puffy. "What do you need?"

"Artemis," he left the bathroom doorway and walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Wally." She said at a whisper and went back to packing.

Wally moved closer to her and reached a tentative hand towards her.  
"Artemis," he pleaded quietly. He took her hand tenderly and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to catch her stormy eyes. She was staring at the floor but hadn't removed her hand from his.  
"Wally, drop it. I'm fine." She insisted. The single tear that slipped from her eye told him differently.  
He gently pulled her to the bed and made her sit next to him.

"I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me what's wrong."

Artemis' jaw clenched but she made no move to pull away from him. They sat like that for a few moments, Wally staring at her and Artemis doing her best not to look back. Finally, Wally leaned forward and put his other hand over hers.

"Artemis, please. Is this about the receptionist? You shouldn't let that bother you, Beautiful. She was only—"

"It's not her, Wally!" Artemis interrupted. "It's us." Wally leaned back, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you—"

Artemis held up their hands. "This, Wally! This whole…_ thing_."

"Thing?"

She took her time answering, "This relationship…" she sighed. Wally remained shocked and silent. "I'm not the kind of person to let others get close to me. The Team is as close to anyone that I've ever been. I've never been close to a guy, as in romantic close. And…I'm scared."

Wally exhaled and looked at his lap.

After taking a moment to make sure his heart was still beating Wally sighed. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. You know I'd never want to hurt you."

"You may not mean to but there's things about me you don't understand. Things about my past."

They were dangerously close to her greatest secret. Wally knew she had one. Everyone on the team did, he knew that much. He even did, though his was more along the lines of an obsession with country music. The others' were probably a bit more secretive but hey, Wally was an open guy. He didn't keep very many secrets.

Wally leaned forward in anticipation. He knew this was hard for her but he wanted to help her in any way he could.

"Your past?" he asked quietly.

She took a breath and shook her head. "It's complicated." Her hand slipped from his and she stood up. "Let's just get finished packing and get going."  
Wally sighed and got to his feet wearily.

"There's nothing I can do?" Wally asked.

Artemis exhaled. "When we get home, after we debrief, can you never speak of this mission again? It's too painful."

Wally was about to argue but Artemis looked ready to crumble. He'd never seen her like his, never thought she could even act like this.

He sighed. "Sure thing, Beautiful."

He caught her blush as he turned away and resumed packing.


	3. Author's Note (or pain, rather)

sorry guys, this isn't an actual chapter, but I have to vent.

SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOST RECENT EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE.

WALLY WEST DID NOT JUST DIE.

TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE.

PLEASE.

I CAN'T EVEN WITH MY FEELS RIGHT NOW.

HE CAN'T BE DEAD CUZ... HE JUST CAN'T.

PLEASE NO.

HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER.

I'M ACTUALLY CRYING.

HE CAN'T HAVE DIED.

HE HAS TO COME BACK SOMEHOW.

PLEASE, SOMEONE TELL ME HE WILL COME BACK.

PLLLLEASSSSEE.

HE CAN'T BE DEAD.

HE JUST CAN'T.

MY HEART HAS BEEN SHREDDED INTO A MILLION PEICES OF SAD LITTLE FANGIRL FEELS BY WALLY.

AN THEN ARTEMIS BECOMING TIGRIS BECAUSE **ARTEMIS WAS KID FLASH'S PARTNER**. THANK YOU ARTEMIS, YOU JUST KILLED ME AGAIN.

_**HE LOVED HER. HE FREAKING LOVED HER. WHY IS HE DEAD?!**_

*sobs cuz what is life*


End file.
